


La almohada

by CandyKiraneko



Series: Mientras dormías [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, not explicit sexual content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo deseaba Suga ser esa almohada</p>
            </blockquote>





	La almohada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdork/gifts).



Suga entró en la habitación con sumo cuidado, con el único fin de dejar el libro que Daichi le había prestado en su mesa - en el caso de que siguiera dormido - para evitar despertarle. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados de raíz en el mismo instante en el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta: la luz de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, que no estaba cerrada del todo, iluminando con una luz tenue, pero reveladora, la pequeña y modesta habitación del hotel en el que todo el equipo se estaba alojando ese fin de semana. En medio de aquella íntima atmósfera, Suga no pudo dejar de advertir un pequeño detalle: Daichi dormía sin camiseta. Sintió cómo la temperatura de la estancia entera se elevaba en varios grados y empezó a sudar. Quería dejar el libro en la mesa y marcharse a desayunar, de veras que quería, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse del sitio, y sus ojos parecían preferir saltarse de las cuencas antes que dejar de mirar a Daichi. El chico estaba acostado de espaldas a él, boca abajo, con un brazo situado por debajo de la almohada y otro por encima, abrazándola, como si fuera su compañera de alcoba. 

Cómo deseaba Suga ser esa almohada.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa iluminación, empezó a ser capaz de apreciar nuevos detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos en un primer vistazo, como, por ejemplo, el contorno de los músculos de su espalda, perfectamente dibujado sobre la ancha y morena superficie. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Estaba paralizado, delante de la puerta de la habitación, mirándole dormir mientras sostenía un petate enorme que pesaba un quintal, pero cuya presencia había olvidado hacía rato. Ya no sabía qué había ido a hacer allí: podía pasarse horas enteras solo investigando las líneas que delimitaban cada músculo de cuerpo de Daichi, cada ángulo de su rostro, cada detalle de su postura, escuchando su respiración profunda y pausada. 

Dios, de verdad que deseaba ser esa almohada.

Fue entonces cuando -por fin- fue capaz de dejar de mirarle la espalda y reparó en otro pequeño e insignificante detalle: podía ver su gemelo saliendo por debajo de la sábana. No es que eso fuera gran cosa, porque había visto los gemelos de Daichi -esos maravillosos gemelos- millones de veces, pero eran evidencia de algo que le preocupaba y aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco muchísimo más: no llevaba pijama. Ni arriba ni abajo. Y la sábana le impedía saber si había algo más.

Tenía que dejar la habitación cuanto antes, no fuera que Daichi se despertara y le encontrara allí mirando, o lo que es peor, que se girara dormido y se le cayera el raquítico trozo de sábana que le cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas.

Oh, por Dios, a quién quería engañar: si tuviera valor le arrancaría la sábana él mismo.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus más profundos deseos -o más inmediatos miedos- Daichi rodó sobre sí mismo en sueños, llevándose la almohada consigo y dejando su rostro dentro del ángulo de visión de Suga. La sábana se corrió ligeramente, dejando a la vista una pierna entera, y lo que era más grave, el inicio de una pequeña prenda negra. ¿Quién leches dormía con bóxers negros? En serio, ¿De qué fantasía erótica se había escapado ese chico? ¿Es que no conocía la regla no escrita de que para dormir se usaba la ropa interior más fea, vieja y antierótica que se poseyera? Pues nada, Daichi dormía sin pijama, abrazado a la almohada y con bóxers negros. Esa imagen le torturaría por las noches durante meses. Una deliciosa y picante tortura.

Daichi empezó a abrazar la almohada con más fuerza, pegándola contra su cuerpo y clavándole los dedos. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y uno de los pliegues de la tela jugueteaba sobre sus labios. Seguro que estaba un poco húmeda por el vaho de su respiración. En serio, ¿a qué demonio tenía que vender su alma para poder ser ESA PUTA ALMOHADA? Tenía un calor horrible y estaba empezando a sudar frío. Se estaba poniendo malo por segundos. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, o terminaría desmayándose por deshidratación y escasez de riego sanguíneo y oxígeno en el cerebro, por todo el tiempo que llevaba aguantando la respiración.

Entonces lo oyó. El sonido más delicioso, esperado y deseado. El que más veces había imaginado. La banda sonora de sus fantasías. Apenas fue audible, pero en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación era imposible no percibirlo: Daichi había gemido. 

Suga soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro y dejó caer el libro, cuyo golpe contra el suelo resonó en mitad del silencio con la fuerza de mil campanas. Toda su sangre se vio forzada a dividirse entre dos zonas, y una de ellas eran sus mejillas. Daichi estaba teniendo un sueño erótico.

El chico se despertó al instante, levantando la cabeza súbitamente por el sobresalto. Suga se quería morir. Daichi emitió un gruñido y se incorporó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, volviéndose a mirar a su invitado sorpresa, con los ojos entrecerrados, aún más dormido que despierto.

− ¿Suga? − tenía la voz ronca, pero el tono de confusión era más que patente − ¿Qué...?

− Te traigo esto− Suga se apresuró en reponerse y recogió el libro del suelo, mostrándoselo − Perdón por despertarte.

− No pasa nada... − Daichi se sentó sobre la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Suga dio las gracias porque el chico ocupara su mano izquierda en recolocar la sabana para taparse un poco. Por su parte, él nunca había estado tan feliz de llevar vaqueros − Justo estaba soñando contigo.

− ¿Ah... sí? − Apenas pudo sacar un hilo de voz para responder. Él sí que estaba soñando, y se iba a despertar de un infarto.

− Sí − Daichi bostezó.

− Y... ¿y qué era? − No sabía si quería conocer la respuesta, porque si no era lo que él estaba pensando la decepción sería terrible.

− ¿Eh? − Estaba confuso por la pregunta, pero se repuso rápido, despejándose de un plumazo. Había dicho lo del sueño medio dormido, y parecía arrepentido por ello − Nada, un partido.

− Claro − Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Estaba claro que era un partido. Daichi no podía estar teniendo un sueño erótico con él. Qué iluso. − Espero que ganáramos − Trató de sonar natural, pero no lo consiguió. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

− Sí, sí que ganábamos, sí... − forzó una sonrisa y estiró el brazo para tomar el objeto que su amigo le tendía. Su mano estaba ardiendo − Bueno... gracias por el libro. 

− Nada, no te preocupes. − le devolvió el gesto con dificultad −. Te veo en el desayuno.

− Iré más tarde − sonrió sinceramente, y el gesto hizo trizas por dentro a Suga.

− Hasta luego.

− Hasta luego. 

Abandonó la habitación, ajeno a la verdad de que, si había algo que le gustara más a Daichi que estar con Suga, era soñar con él, porque era entonces cuando podía llevar a cabo todo lo que realmente quería hacer con él y no podía.  
Volvió a tumbarse y a abrazar a la almohada, el sustituto nocturno de su amor secreto, tranquilo. Sabía que no estaba hablando en sueños y, por tanto, no le habían pillado, porque, al fin y al cabo, el que estaba gritando su nombre entre gemidos en su cabeza hacía sólo unos instantes era Suga, no él.

Y siguió durmiendo, completamente ajeno a las ganas que tenía su amigo de tomar el relevo de su sustituto y entrar en la pista a jugar, quedándose durante todos los sets que hiciera falta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahí va el Daisuga de la saga! Espero que os haya gustado la pairing y la situación que he elegido para ellos, porque lo cierto es que rara vez leo nada subido de tono de este par, que tienden a ser más bien los reyes del fluff <3 (o del angst en otros trabajos míos xD)
> 
> Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones, ¿Qué me decís? ¿dormís abrazados a vuestras almohadas? ¿son esos instrumentos plumíferos y blanditos los suplentes de alguien con quien quisierais pasar la noche? ¿Top secret? Yo, por mi parte, si no puedo abrazar a la almohada no me duermo :__
> 
> ¡Un abrazo! <3


End file.
